User blog:Trolly Joel/Episode 9: In the Dark of the Fright
Note: I've already sent this to DarthWikia a while ago for the "make your own Episode Contest", but just for fun, I'm putting it here. This is my idea of Episode 9 for Minecraft Story Mode. I tried to come up with a conclusion to the saga and here it is! Hope you like it! Minecraft Story Mode Episode 9: In the Dark of the Fright If Jesse decided to chase Ivor, the gang will chase him back through the Old Builder’s Temple, through Sky City’s ruins and down the waterfalls to a town built by Sky City’s community. Ivor explains that he wanted to check on them, then visit Harper. The gang does just that. Harper may either be helping Crown Mesa recover from PAMA, helping Otto restart the games or living on her own in a jungle world. If Jesse decided to let Ivor go, the gang will walk through town and greet their fans, including Usher Reuben and Otis, as well as Gabriel and Magnus/Ellegaard. Axel and Olivia show their improvements to town, including watchtowers, a Reuben statue and the fate of Ivor’s Lava House. After exploring, and visiting Reuben’s Memorial, the gang prepares to go home. Suddenly, the sky goes dark, a shadowy mist appears with piercing purple eyes inside. A deep, otherworldly, casual voice introduces itself as The Malevoid (Keith David). It thanks Jesse for destroying its Command Block prison and announces its plan to plunge all words into eternal darkness, starting with this one. A thin mist forms around it and expands, covering the world in shadows. The Gang starts running away. Jesse may either run or attempt fighting back, resulting in Petra dragging him/her away. Ivor and Harper may meet them when running. Ivor remembers reading about The Malevoid, saying in order to defeat it, they need TheiBaneiofiEnder; a sword Soren kept in The End. Ivor also has Tim’s Armour, and Jesse may swap armour again .The Gang heads there and finds The Ender Dragon destroying Soren’s base. Soren is cowering before Jesse confronts him. Soren tells Jesse where the Bane is. He’s then attacked by an enderman from behind. Jesse may or may not save him. They find The Bane and leave. In the Portal Hallway, Jesse talks with his friends. Suddenly, The Malevoid appears. It creates shadowy replicas of monsters to fight the Order. Axel and Olivia are trapped and Jesse chooses one to save. Whoever wasn’t saved is killed. Suddenly, Jesse appears in a dark chamber with The Malevoid. It talks about Jesse’s past before conjuring a replica of Ivor’s Wither, then a (real/fake) Aiden, then a shadowy White Pumpkin followed by the real Hadrian and Mevia and finally, a shadowy Reuben. After dying, “Reuben” explodes, fatally wounding Jesse. The Malevoid conjures Lukas, Petra and Ivor so they can see him/her die. Jesse passes the Bane to one of them before dying. Whoever he/she chose is now playable. The Malevoid transforms into a shadowy Jesse riding the Ender Dragon. After fighting, The Malevoid is destroyed, reverting all worlds back to normal. But victory came at a heavy price… (POST-CREDITS): The first thing Jesse sees when he/she wakes up is Reuben. After reuniting, he/she looks around. He’s/she’s in a grassy plain under a golden sky. He/she sees Olivia/Axel, Magnus/Ellegaard, TorqueDawg, CaptainSparklez, Dan/Lizzie and Soren (determinant) waving. Category:Blog posts